


Explanation

by chrisemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, past arwen, past freylin, side gwencelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought of a slight AU of the Canon-verse for most of my Merlin and Merthur stories. Here is the explanation of this "Alternate Canon"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Dears! :) I already wrote and posted on Tumblr (chrisemrysffs) but I decided to post on here too! This works is very, very useful for anyone insterested in my Merthur stories (and the few non-merthur I could write... Gen or, rarely, others ships). Please note that it is the default setting for any of my BBC Merlin story, unless stated otherwise!
> 
> Also, note it is part too of my Serie Destiny Tales! ;) Check the Serie please, especially Always by your side as it is the One-shot hug I mention in this explanation!

My universe is canon up until the end of season 3. During the one year between season 3 and 4, Gwen and Lancelot realize how much they love each other. Gwen speaks with Arthur, because she can’t deny herself anymore and thinks it is fair to tell him. Arthur lets her go because he wants her happy. He also realizes that while she is his first love, he isn’t as heartbroken as he would have thought. He starts to realize that he cares for Merlin a great deal, more than Gwen. He doesn’t realize it is love for now. Arthur and Gwen stay friends.  
Arthur is still sad, and he has some moments when he feels very down. Merlin will see him like that, and one day he’ll hug him because he can’t stand to see him like that. This particular scene will be a one shot ;) So, Merlin and Arthur are closer, and it is Merlin who takes care of Uther.

Now for the events of season 4. When Lancelot goes to sacrifice himself, Merlin snaps in anger, and throw the Cailleach into the veil, making her the sacrifice. The veil close and Merlin becomes its gatekeeper. Merlin says it is Lancelot who slays the Cailleach. During the night, Merlin goes to see Kilgarrah because he feels tired. Kilgarrah warns him that he cannot stay the sole gatekeeper because that means he would need to stay in the spirit world, like the Cailleach. They go to Lake Avalon, where they see Freya who has become the gatekeeper to Avalon. With her help, Balinor and Will come, and Merlin asks them to be the gatekeepers to the spirit world. They accept, and so they are in the spirit world. But they still have a link to Avalon thanks to Freya. So basically, Merlin can go see Freya at Lake Avalon, and Balinor and Will at the Isle of the Blessed. A little but important fact: Freya tells Merlin that she had been happy receiving his love, but that now she knew she had never been his first love nor his soulmate. She is talking about Arthur, and Merlin realizes that (cue for some blushing), and she tells him to be happy. Merlin understands that she means he can be with Arthur if Arthur returns his feelings. Merlin has been in love from the beginning, but only realized when he became closer to Arthur when Gwen left him.

After that, it stays canon, except Lancelot is alive and any Arwen scene doesn’t happen. Arthur may be more attentive to what Merlin says or does, but since he is in a sort of denial, and scared to lose him, well he acts like we see in season 4 (meaning sometimes a prat).

Only some episode are affected by my AU, firstly Lancelot Du Lac. Well, this episode doesn’t happen, but instead Lancelot and Gwen marry and they go in a honeymoon. They will meet again with everyone else in Ealdor, during the Sword in the stone. And A Hunter’s heart doesn’t happen at all. Because when Merlin hugged Arthur, he told him that he would find love again, and that he just needed to wait. Arthur agreed that he would marry only for love. So he won’t think anymore of arranged marriage. I’ve decided that Isolde wasn’t mortally wounded, and Tristan and Isolde decided to stay in Camelot. Arthur made them knights. And on a final note, Aithusa doesn’t heal Morgana. Let’s just say she healed herself.

So, any of my fanfiction taking place in canon will happen after season 4, but with all these changes. And Merlin and Arthur are closer; with Merlin knowing he loves Arthur but hiding it too, and Arthur knowing he cares for Merlin but not realizing that it is love. If for a story I make change to these settings, I will tell :)

EDIT: I realized I never said that, but for future purposes, Aithusa is MALE

EDIT 2: I just realized it wasn't clear enough, but Aithusa **did not side** with Morgana. He lives with Kilgharrah, and both dragons often meet with Merlin (which mean they formed a closeness, you can say they form a family!). Basically, Aithusa has never met Morgana!


End file.
